


I guess it's funnier from where you're standing

by ariadne_odair



Series: Just close your eyes, the sun is going down [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Uther Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/pseuds/ariadne_odair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you mean gay?" Uther asks, and you could hear a pin drop in the silent room.</p><p>Arthur is trembling next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I guess it's funnier from where you're standing

**Author's Note:**

> Last part of the high school series :) :) mainly because I need to actually start revising now.......
> 
> The one where Uther finds out :)

"Do you want to come to dinner at my house?"

Merlin looks up at him from where he's sprawled across Arthur's bed. "We're _at_ your house."

Arthur gives him a look that says  _if you don't stop being a smart ass I'm going to kick you off my bed._ It's an empty threat, Arthur's never kicked him off the bed -  in fact Arthur's more likely to pull him  _in_ to his bed.

When Uther's not here. Naturally.

Well done, Merlin. That only sounded 80% bitter.

"Yes, thank you,  _Merlin,"_ Arthur scowls, rolling his eyes. "I was quite aware I lived here. Just one of those things you pick up after seventeen years."

"You still don't know how to use the washing machine," Merlin points out, "And you've been wearing clothes for seventeen years, so. My faith's lacking."

"Stop being so funny, my ribs can't take it," Arthur says, in the flattest tone Merlin's ever heard, and Merlin cracks up, giggles escaping as he clasps his hands over his mouth.

"I meant," Arthur repeats, "Do you want to come to dinner as my boyfriend."

Merlin freezes. Arthur gazes at him, blue eyes defiant. His entire posture screams tense, muscles locked, chin tilted up. Merlin feels something flip in his chest as Arthur smiles tightly, bravely, eyes guarded as he waits for Merlin's response.

"Are you sure?" he asks quietly, aware of how colossal this is, how scared Arthur must be about this. Merlin's lucky - Hunith just wants Merlin to happy, doesn't care who he brings home as long as they're polite and treat Merlin well.

Uther is a different matter entirely.

"I'm sure," Arthur says, hands clasped behind his back. He gives Merlin a small smile, the corner of his pink lips curving up. "I'm seventeen. It's about time I started standing up to my Father. I don't want to lie any more."

Merlin slides off the bed, feet hitting the floor with a soft thud. He walks up to Arthur, sliding his arms around him. Merlin pulls Arthur close, feels the quivering of his muscles, the only sign Arthur is _not_ okay. Arthur lets out a sigh that ruffles Merlin's hair, but he hugs him back, resting his cheek on top of Merlin's head, hands rubbing soothingly up and down Merlin's back.

 

 

Uther doesn't scare Merlin, but he definitely isn't someone Merlin would make a friendship bracelet for.

They're standing in Arthur's kitchen, he and Arthur, hand in hand. Arthur's palm is sweaty, but keeps his grip on Arthur's palm tight. Arthur had insisted on changing, wearing his favourite red sweater and black jeans, as if he was going to war and this was his armour.

"What's this, a pride parade?" Morgana asks, wandering into the kitchen. She takes a look at Arthur's face, sucking in a breath. "Shit. It actually it."

"Yes, thank you," Arthur says sharply, and Merlin squeezes his hand.

"I think it's a good idea," Morgana says defensively, putting her hands on her ridiculously slim hips. "Whether Uther does, well. That's a different matter."

Merlin feels a little sick, his stomach flipping. Arthur tightens his grip. "I don't care, I'm sick of lying - "

He cuts off when a key turns in the lock, and Merlin feels the instinctual swooping of his stomach, eyes snapping nervously to the door. He untangles his hand gently - he and Arthur had agreed that it was better to tell Uther straight then surprise him. As Uther walks in, immaculate in his business suit, Merlin isn't sure a surprise is going to cut it.

"Arthur, Morgana," Uther greets, putting down his briefcase and shuffling through papers. He spreads them out over the table. "Martin."

Merlin grits his teeth as Arthur stiffens next to him. "It's  _Merlin,_ Dad."

Uther looks up briefly, offering a bland smile. Merlin wants to kick him. "So sorry."

"Dad," Arthur says, face set, "Dad. I'm. I'm gay."

Everything seems to slow down. Arthur is white, his face drained of all blood. He looks like he might throw up. Morgana's mouth is hanging open, dark eyes wide with shock. Uther looks up, very, very slowly.

"What do you mean gay?" Uther asks, and you could hear a pin drop in the silent room.

Arthur is trembling next to him.

"Merlin is my boyfriend." Arthur says calmly, as if it was no big deal, but his voice cracks. He clutches Merlin's hand, scrabbling to lock their fingers together. His fingernails dig into Merlin's palms, and he knows he'll have small red marks for hours, Arthur's mark.

Uther's gaze travels down to their hands, eyes narrowing. Merlin feels his chest seize up as Uther's gaze turns on him, thunderous. "Get out," he spits, and Merlin feels as though he's been punched, "Get out of my house, now!!"

There's no confusion who he's talking to, and Merlin trembles, unsure. Arthur decides for him, balling up his spare fist. "Don't talk to him like that," Arthur hisses, and Merlin has never seen him so livid, so furious, muscles locking up. "This isn't to do with him, I'm  _gay,_ Father, it's  _me,_ not some phase."

Uther startles, mouth opening with no words coming out. He turns to Morgana, desperate as a blind man begging for scraps. "Did you know about this?"

"There's nothing wrong with it," Morgana says, and her voice is soft but as hard as steel. Uther stares at her as if he's seeing her for the first time, then turns back to Arthur, mouth slack.

"Get out," he says again, this time barely a whisper, and Merlin can hear Arthur whimper next to him. 

"Please," Arthur says, voice hoarse, but Uther just slams his hand down on the table. "GET OUT!"

Arthur all but runs from the room, grabbing Merlin's hand and propelling him forward. Merlin bangs his hip on the table as he heads out, but keeps going. They stumble out into the sunlight, and the door slams shut behind them.

 

 

"You know you can stay here as long as possible?"

Arthur nods from his position in Merlin's lap, Merlin carding his hands through Arthur's hair. "I know."

He snuggles into a more comfortable position, closing his eyes. Arthur had come back to Merlin's - well, run back to be more precise. His eyes are red rimmed, cheeks flushed, and Merlin loves him so much it makes him dizzy.

"He'll get over it," Merlin adds carefully, because he will. Uther may be tempestuous, belligerent, old fashioned, a dick, but he loves Arthur more than anything. Especially considering Arthur is his only link to Ygraine - something Merlin privately thinks ties into Uther's outburst. He's probably scared he's failed as a father, by Arthur turning gay. Which he hasn't, but when was self doubt ever rational?

"He'll look at me differently," Arthur says miserably, looking up at Merlin through slitted eyes. 

"He'll probably imagine you in a tutu and fishnets," Merlin says thoughtfully, and Arthur snorts. "He will! I'll have corrupted you into a life debauchery. Drag queens, strippers, pink fuzzy handcuffs."

"You're shit at reassuring people," Arthur scowls, but his eyelids are closed again, so he's not very threatening. Merlin combs through his hair, fluffing the golden strands into a fluffy mohawk.

"You did the right thing," Merlin says slowly, "It's better you've told him."

"I know," Arthur sighs, voice heavy. "I feel better now, like. Freer. Less like I'm lying to his face every time I see him."

"He'll come around," Merlin says confidently, then giggles when Arthur wriggles his nose. "Arthur, are you falling asleep?"

"No," Arthur says, voice slow as syrup. "Love you."

Merlin sighs. "Love you too."

 

 

As is, Uther does come round, the next day. He turns up on their doorstep - much to Hunith's surprise, red faced with huge bags under his eyes, asking for a private word with Arthur. 

Merlin doesn't listen at the door, but he may accidentally trip and his ear falls against it. He doesn't hear much, but he does hear the words 'don't want to loose you,' and 'I love you no matter what.' He hears the word 'Morgana' as well, and he makes a note to send her a thank-you text. Morgana is terrifying, he's sure she gave Uther something to think about 

When they come out they've both quite conspicuously been crying, but Arthur is glowing, cheeks wet but eyes white. Uther's eyes are also red, and he looks old, older than Merlin has ever seen them. He hesitates when he sees Merlin, then smiles awkwardly. 

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour last night," Uther says, stiff but sincere. "An outside source pointed out I was...hasty, and too harsh." He glances between them, swallowing. "I'm not pretending I understand it, but - but you make Arthur happy. Happier than I can, and that's all I need to know."

He leaves before Merlin can reply. Merlin turns to Arthur, gob smacked, but then Arthur is flying towards him, wrapping his arms around him so tight he can't breathe. "Easy," Merlin murmurs into his ear, wincing slightly at the tightness of Arthur's grip. Arthur tucks his face into Merlin's neck, nosing at the soft skin.

"It was okay," Arthur murmurs, breath tickling Merlin's skin. "He - he was shocked, at first. He doesn't understand it, not really. But he said that I was happy, really happy, and he wasn't going to loose me for anything. Even if I did - like boys. He wouldn't let that get between us." Arthur chuckles. "I think Morgana scared the shit out of him."

He pulls back, wiping his face with a sleeve, beaming at Merlin. "He's still uncomfortable, will be for a while. But he doesn't hate me."

"It's not a fairy tale," Merlin says softly, and Arthur reaches out to link their fingers, swinging their hands together. "But we didn't ask for one."

"No we fucking didn't," Arhur agrees, and kisses him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that was short, but I liked it :) end of the series I'm afraid, but thank you everyone who commented or left kudos!! :)
> 
> DON'T COPY THIS OR POST IT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION


End file.
